


5 Times Peter Dreamed About Neal

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Dreams, Early Work, F/M, First White Collar Fic, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter never seems to get what he wants while he dreams.</p>
<p>originally posted on 07/04/2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Peter Dreamed About Neal

After working on a long case, Peter needed a break. He unwind in his favorite chair near the window and exhaled. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander. He envisioned Neal hovering over him, oozing sexuality. His hot breath heated Peter’s face while his hands rested on his inner thigh. Every detail was precise. From the mischief-filled, baby blue eyes to the Adonis inspired body, Neal was a guilty pleasure.  
  
Neal inched his lips closer until he almost pressed them upon Peter’s suddenly dry lips…  
  
Too bad Peter never finished the dream.  
  


***~***

  
Peter kissed Elizabeth goodnight before he turned off the lights. He laid his head upon his flatten pillow and wondered did Clinton finish writing up his report on the Richardson case. He needed it before noon tomorrow.  
  
Soon his mind drifted to Neal.   
  
They were walking in the art gallery. They must have view every painting in the small but homely building. He listened to Neal talk about a painting by Van Gogh.   
  
Peter followed the movement of Neal’s full lips and his precise hand gestures. Each part of Neal captivated Peter, which held his attention and made him want for more. He knew why women were drawn to him. He couldn’t help but fall for his charm as well.  
  
Neal smiled.  
  
Peter returned the favor…  
  
…until he woke up to the sound of snoring.   
  
Maybe he should get earplugs.

**  
*~***

  
  
“Do you love this,” Neal whispered, kissing behind his ear.  
  
Peter nodded. He tilted his head back, exposing his neck. Neal took the perfect opportunity to nibble from his jawline to his neck, while his hands trailed down his chest.  
  
Peter wiggled under Neal’s touch. It was supposed to be only a back massage. Fortunately, Neal had other things in mind which lead to them to the bedroom, groping and kissing. Peter never thought he would let his guard down when it comes to Neal. It was a requirement when dealing with the ex-thief.   
  
He blames Neal’s talented mouth.  
  
“What do you want me to do next, Peter?” he mumbled on his shoulder blade while sliding his hand farther into Peter’s slacks.  
  
Peter never got the chance to answer. The dog licked his face clean.  
  


***~***

  
  
The one reason Peter hate reading his favorite book, while sleepy, was having weird dreams.  
  
Neal was riding a blue dragon. For some unknown reason, Peter chased him while riding a purple polka-dotted elephant.   
  
Clinton was a squirrel gathering his nuts. Diana was a fire-breathing butterfly with a beautiful singing voice. Sara was a multi-color balloon whose eyes were sharp as arrows. While Mozzie was a giant, red-head bird who spoke about how the dinosaurs really died.  
  
Neal stuck out his tongue, making Peter determined to catch him. He ordered the elephant to move faster, getting closer to his target. Before he knew it, Neal’s dragon ran into a hug rock. Neal fell off the mystic animal and landed on the Jello-like floor.   
  
Peter slide off the elephant and kneeled in front of his prey.   
  
Was he seeing things or was Neal wearing nothing but a loincloth. A very small, thin loincloth: leaving nothing to the imagination.   
  
Neal smiled seductively.   
  
“You caught me. Claim your prize.”  
  
Peter was. He wanted it.  
  
“Peter, help me set the table. Neal will be here soon,” Elizabeth said.  
  
How will Peter fix his “problem”?

  
***~***   


  
  
“Peter, I have a surprise for you,” Eli said from their bedroom.  
  
Peter stood from his favorite chair and headed upstairs. He wondered what Eli had in store for him. When he opened the door, Elizabeth was nowhere in plain sight. Instead, he was greeted by Neal.  
  
Neal’s hand were behind his back while the only thing on his body was a little red ribbon tied around his cock.  
  
Peter mouth watered. This had to be another dream. There was no way Neal was in the room he shared with Elizabeth.   
  
“What are you waiting for Peter? I’m yours for the night,” the same seductive smile appeared on his face.  
  
Peter sat on the edge of the bed. He looped his fingers in the ribbon and undid it. He placed his fingers underneath Neal’s chin and tilted it to his eye level. Peter smiled. He might as well enjoy it.  
  
“I know you are mine for…”  
  
Peter cursed under his breath. It was too good to be true. He should really get his hormones under control.  
  
He reached for Eli until he felt the flatness of someone’s chest. He looked over and saw Neal sleeping peacefully. No snoring coming from his mouth.  
  
Maybe it wasn’t a dream after all.


End file.
